Kurobas serial Ramadhan
by Hyorikazu
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan anggota Kiseki no Sedai di saat Ramadhan? Silakan disaksikan bila berkenan/ Warning: Drabble, absurd inside, OOC, garing, gak lucu, etc etc/ Ch 5: Kise Ryouta [END]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket tetap punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Warning: absurd inside, OOC, typo(s), etc etc. Fict bejat gegara gabisa tidur habis sahur.

Douzo!

Chap 1: Akashi Seijuurou

Akashi terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, suara kokok petok(?) yang dasyat memenuhi penjuru kamar super luas miliknya. Ia mematikan alarm, sejenak mengucek mata. Memastikan bahwa benar masih jam tiga pagi. Ah, ini saatnya sahur, dan pemuda merah-pendek itu bergegas menuju ruang makan.

Naas, saat membuka tudung saji ia hanya melihat segelas jumbo susu vanilla tersaji dengan angkuhnya. Ya, ia lupa kalau para maid *ecieh* pulang kampung(?).

"Siapa sih yang bikinin nih susu?! Gak tau perut gue mulus datar(?) gini apa, dikasih gelas segede Atsushi!" Nah loh.. Kapten tim basket Rakuzan itu misuh-misuh, padahal puasa-puasa kudu nahan nafsu kan ye?

Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, diminumlah susu itu sampai habis. Sepertinya perut kecil gitu tandonnya gede juga. Lalu dengan malas, ia menyeret langkah ke kamar. Hati bilang ingin tidur lagi, tapi apa daya, Akashi tak pernah langsung tidur setelah makan.

Ting.

Tuts piano di sudut kamar ditekan sembarangan. Muncul lah sebuah ide cemerlang sebelum tidur(?) ala kapten Akashi.

Tuts piano dimainkan kembali, kini lebih teratur. Seperti para pianis berbakat yang telah menyabet puluhan piala kemenangan. Ia pun mulai bernyanyi..

"Dari perut turun ke kaki. Dari perut naik ke tangan. Dari perut ke kepala. Dari perut ke semuanyaa~"

Pinter anak mamaa~ /salah

# The End 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Warning: Drabble, absurd inside, OOC, typo(s), etc etc. Maaf ga ngedit, posting pake hape. Terima kasih banyak buat yg udah mau ReadRevFavFol xD /apaan/

Douzo!

Chap 2: Murasakibara Atsushi

Kediaman Murasakibara..

Jarum pendek pada jam dinding sekarang menunjuk angka tiga sedangkan jarum panjang menunjuk angka dua. Keluarga besar Murasakibara (entah karena badannya memang besar atau apa) sedang melakukan salah satu ritual bulan Ramadhan, yaitu ibadah santap sahur. Di meja makan tersedia beberapa jenis makanan seperti tempe-tahu-ayam goreng, lalapan, sambel pete, susu, air mineral. Lumayan bervariasi untuk ukuran sahur —setidaknya berbeda dengan Akashi— di hari pertama puasa kali ini.

Mereka pun berdoa dengan khusyuk terlebih dahulu sebelum memakan (baca: menghabiskan) apa-apa yang tersaji.

Tak lama setelah bunyi-bunyian antara sendok dengan piring berhenti, Murasakibara Atsushi kembali ke kamar sambil membawa satu mug yoghurt. Karena rumornya, yoghurt dapat mengurangi bau mulut saat puasa. Tapi entah apa alasan yang tepat untuknya. Perutnya memang siap menampung apa saja, kapan saja dan dimana saja.

Di kamar..

Iris violet itu terpaku pada tumpukan snack yang masih mulus di ujung king size spring bed-nya. Mumpung masih jam segini, sayang kan kalau makanan di abaikan? Perutnya juga akan protes bila selama beberapa jam kedepan bakal tidak terisi oleh snack-snack menggemaskan itu. Makanya, ia berniat menghabiskan semuanya sebelum waktu imsak tiba.

Krauk krauk

Munch munch

Nyam nyam

Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa~

Eh?

Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa~

Maaf, ternyata lagu nista itu berasal dari ponsel si raksasa ungu yang tengah menyala-bergetar-bernyanyi sekaligus di atas meja. Kok jadi kayak konser? Lupakan. Ia pun meraihnya dengan malas.

"Moshi moshi~ *krauk krenyes*"

/Atsushi, jangan mengunyah di telingaku/

Nah loh.. Ini orang ngomongnya ga bener.

"Eh? Ini Aka-chin? Maaf Aka-chin~ Baiklah aku tidak akan mengunyah di telingamu."

/Lalu?/

"Bagaimana bila di mulutmu?"

/A-Atsushi.. Kau tau ini bulan puasa kan?/

"Iyaa~ *nyam nyam*"

/Jangan memaksaku untuk menggunting bibirmu dengan 'milikku'./

Heh, sebenernya yang eror siapa sih?

"Baiklah~ betewe, ada apa Aka-chin?"

Dan percakapan mereka terus berlanjut lama sekali hingga author ngantuk dan suara-suara dari corong(?) masjid di komplek rumah Murasakibara berhenti. Sungguh jam pagi yang sunyi. Tiba-tiba..

/Atsushi/

"Ya Aka-chin? *kraus krenyes*"

/Kau sedang apa?/

"Menghabiskan semua snack-ku~"

/Hentikan/

"Eh? Kenapa? Tinggal sebungkus lagi Aka-chin~" Raksasa ungu itu memasukkan segenggam kripik singkong ke mulutnya.

Duk druk duk duk

Abaikan. Tak lama, suara adzan berkumandang dengan volume di atas rata-rata. Membuat Murasakibara tersedak jajanannya.

/Apa aku bilang. Aku selalu benar/

"A-Aka-chin.. Puasaku.. batal?" Tanya pemuda berambut ungu itu takut-takut.

/Ya/

"K-kalau begitu.. Aku mau menghabiskan makanan lain di kulkas dulu ah~ Jaa Aka-chin~"

/HEH?!/

Pik

Di sisi lain..

Sang kapten Rakuzan yang tersohor namanya itu hanya dapat memandang horor I-Phone-nya.

"Dasar omnivora berjalan. Idup lagi."

#The End 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Warning: Drabble, absurd inside, typo(s), OOC, gaje, abal, humor garing gak garing basah gak basah, etc.  
No edited, post pake hape ._.  
Arigatou buat minna-san yg udah RRFF X'D , ini agak panjang dikit.

Douzo~

Chap 3: Aomine Daiki

Ngiiing~

Kesunyian yang amat melanda kediaman keluarga Aomine. Suara jangkrik, anjing dan kelelawar sampai terdengar bersahut-sahutan saking sepinya rumah tersebut. Bukannya ini jam empat pagi? Seharusnya mereka sedang ada di masjid untuk segera menunaikan sholat subuh. Tapi ayo, kita intip ke dalam.

Pantas saja sepi, para penghuni rumah sudah tidur lagi setelah sahur. Bahkan kucing peliharaan pun ikut tidur. Dan yang paling penting, dengkuran mereka mau tidak kalah dengan suara-suara di luar. Apa mungkin terdengar sampai keluar? Entahlah.

Salah satu lampu kamar terlihat menyala, padahal rumah itu gelap tak karuan seperti masuk dalam goa. Aomine Daiki— anak bungsu dari keluarga Aomine ternyata masih terjaga. Ini anak pasti rajin, nunggu adzan terus sholat baru tidur deh. Tapi.. Oh no! Kamarnya berantakan sekali. Selimut kumal di ujung kasur, bantal guling tercecer di lantai dan terpisah dari pakaiannya. Juga dimana orangnya? Hanya terdengar suara 'glodak glodak srek glodak' aja tanpa ada penghuni. Jangan-jangan.. Berhantu?

"KYAAAAA~"

Siapa yang menjerit tadi?

"KECOA DAFUK! SIALAN! LU NGAGETIN GUE BEGO!" Nampaknya kata-kata tadi perlu disensor.

Monitor LED itu menyala tiba-tiba. Terlihat sebuah bayangan hitam nan besar tengah mengotak-atik mouse sambil sesekali tertawa nista. Sebenernya itu orang apa kecoa sih? Keliru, maksudnya itu orang apa setan sih? Kok kamuflase-nya di kegelapan maknyus banget sampe kagak keliatan. *ditimpuk*

Layar monitor itu memunculkan browser lalu sebuah situs bernama 'Pacebook' terpajang. Tab lain dibuka kini bertuliskan 'Boogle'. Daiki log in ke situs berwarna putih-biru itu, memasukkan e-mail lalu passwordnya juga. Ia meng-klik tulisan 'Profil'.

DaikiCiieAceHandsoomeMai-chanLoversclalueCyankKise 

Di kotak sebelah kiri terpampang foto dua orang pemuda. Satu berambut biru tua, item, dekil, keringetan, tanpa baju, sedang merangkul pundak seorang— model? Rambut kuning, putih, bersih, mulus, sekseh dan memakai kaos warna putih. Susuk jenis apa yang di pakai buat ngegaet tuh model ya? Gila tuh orang, udah mesum, maen susuk juga, jelek juga. Duh, inget dosamu nak. #pukpuk #eh

Di kotak paling atas yang panjang membentang hingga melintas katuli— stop. Foto seorang cewek, putih, sekseh, body aduhai dengan pakaian warna biru bunga-bunga yang minim kain tengah berpose ala-ala pantai yang cetar membahana jiwa raga— pokoknya bikin batal orang puasa deh. Tuh, yang punya Pacebook aja ingusan merah.

"Heheheh bodo amat Sat, majalah Mai-chan gue mau lu sembunyiin dimana pun dan lu bakar— jangan. Itu duit. Ato lu guntingin— jangan. Itu gaya si psikopat belang. Sekarang jamannya internet bro! HAHAHAH Lu aja kalo liat yaoi jejeritan ampe anjing tetangga njenggong ga karuan gitu sah-sah aja. Napa gue ngga?"

Ternyata si item ini tengah dendam kesumat dengan si kakak, Aomine Satsuki, dikarenakan seluruh majalah ehem parno-nya di pack dan di sembunyiin entah dimana. Atau jangan-jangan dibagiin tetangga? Itu juga buat kebaikannya. Puasa kan kudu tahan nafsu ye? Percuma kalo laper-haus seharian tapi tanpa pahala. Duh, kakaknya bijak deh.

"Mumpung Satsuki tidur~ hahay."

Daiki meng-klik tab yang membuka situs 'Boogle' tadi, lalu di kolom search ia mengetik 'Maria Ojawa'.

Enter.

Keluar segala tulisan yang berkaitan dengan 'Maria Ojawa', pemuda itu cekikikan. Suaranya yang tertahan persis seperti sapi sedang terserang flu babi. Padahal ini sudah hampir jam lima, kenapa dia tidak segera sholat subuh?

Pemuda remang itu melanjutkan aksinya, meng-klik tulisan 'image' supaya yang keluar adalah gambar.

Saat pemuda itu sedang asyik, tiba-tiba terdengar pintu kamar terbuka.

"Dai-chan? Kau sudah sholat?" Satsuki mengintip dari balik pintu sambil mengucek mata.

"HUWAAAAA!" Daiki berteriak histeris saat menyadari kakaknya itu mulai melangkah masuk. Tangannya gemetaran, oh sungguh, bila ia ketahuan kali ini mungkin modemnya yang akan disita. Lalu tidak update Pacebook lalu tidak bisa upload foto, download— argh!

Maka dari itu, ia menekan tombol backspace pada keyboard dengan gerak cepat.

"S-Sat lu ng-ngapain kmari?" Jemarinya yang gemetaran mengetikkan sesuatu di kolom search sambil memandang kakaknya, seolah berkata 'jangan mendekat!'.

"Kau lihat apa Dai-chan?" Jelas karena rasa penasaran dan kepo-nya, Satsuki mengintip layar monitor dari balik bahu adiknya itu.

"D-Dai-chan? Siapa orang ini?" Cewek berambut pink itu melotot dan mengerutkan dahi sekaligus.

Daiki ikut melihat— "HAH?!"

Tertulis jelas dengan huruf besar di kolom search.

JOKOWIDADA

#The End 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Warning: Drabble, absurd inside, typo(s), OOC, gaje, abal, humor garing gak garing basah gak basah, etc.  
No edited, post pake hape ._.  
Arigatou buat minna-san yg udah RRFF, gomennasai baru apdeet~! liburan banyak baca doujin ampe kelupaan QwQ #ditimpukin

Yosh, douzo!

Chap 4: Midorima Shintarou

Bertepuk tanganlah wahai pembaca semua. Karena eh karena pemuda satu ini bukanlah tipe pemuda yang 'absurd bin mesum'. Yak, dialah Midorima Shintarou, sang number one shooter tim basket SMU Shuutoku. Berperawakan menjulang dengan tinggi 195 senti, tampan, cerdas, berkharisma, berkacamata, berambut ramah lingkungan dan.. dan kalian sudah kenal kan? Jadi saya tidak perlu repot-repot deskripsikan itu orang.

Oke, abaikan opening absurd di atas.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana puasa sudah berjalan selama tiga perempat bulan. Lebaran sudah dekat, sudah dapat dihitung dengan jari tangan anda bila totalnya ada sepuluh, tidak kurang tapi boleh lebih. Di sepuluh hari yang terakhir, sudah banyak orang yang jarang ke masjid untuk sekedar sholat subuh berjamaah maupun mengambil (baca: mencomot) takjil untuk buka. Dikarenakan sudah banyak warga yang mulai pulang kampung untuk menghindari macet. Tidak jarang mereka juga tidak berpuasa. Oh, sungguh, di hari-hari terakhir yang penuh dengan cobaan dan godaan ini, pemuda ramah lingkungan itu tetap pergi ke masjid. Memang rajin tuh anak. Ibu bangga padamu nak. #eh

Matahari mulai kembali ke peraduannya, bersembunyi di balik horizon. Meninggalkan cahaya senja yang menyilaukan untuk terakhir kalinya di hari ini. Dengan santai, Midorima melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke masjid terdekat sambil menyampirkan sarung kotak-kotak berwarna kehijauan di salah satu bahunya. Entah bersiap sholat maghrib berjamaah atau memang hanya untuk mengambil takjil di sana karena dia tidak tinggal bersama orangtuanya. Oh, jangan lupakan tangan kirinya yang dibalut perban dan tengah menggenggam sebuah garpu dengan pegangan bermotif love love berwarna pink— yang diakuinya sebagai 'lucky item' hari ini.

Adzan maghrib telah berkumandang dengan lantangnya hingga terdengar di seluruh penjuru komplek rumah Midorima dan komplek-komplek tetangga. Pemuda ramah lingkungan itu sudah sampai di masjid, kemudian melangkah ke tempat wudhu yang bertuliskan 'pria'. Ia melepas sandal, kemudian melepas kacamata dan meletakkannya di atas kotak amal yang ada di jalan masuk tempat wudhu tadi. Tidak lupa si 'lucky item' juga diletakkan, karena diketahui celana pemuda itu saku-nya robek dan belum dijahit— atau malas? Tanyakan saja pada kucing yang bergoyang.

Lho— eh?

*Skip*

Tak lama Midorima selesai dengan acara wudhu-nya dan ke tempat kotak amal dimana barang-barangnya diletakkan. Tapi anehnya yang ada hanya kacamatanya saja. Ia mengerutkan dahi sejenak sebelum menyambar dan memakai benda berframe persegi itu. Lanjut mencari di bawah kotak amal, tidak ada. Di atas kotak amal, nihil. Berputar di sekitarnya, juga tidak ditemukan.

Kemana perginya 'lucky item' gua sih?! Batinnya frustasi sambil mengelilingi masjid dan halamannya hingga batas tempat sholat pria dan wanita. Tetap saja tidak terli— tunggu.

Apa itu yang ada di kresek(?) takjil gorengan untuk wanita?

Berwarna pink motif love love, dengan ujung stainless tajam yang terbelah menjadi tiga bagian.

Itu 'lucky item'ku! Jeritnya tertahan hingga..

"WAAAA LUCKY ITEMKU!" Pemuda itu jejeritan sambil loncat-loncat dan bergerak-gerak aneh. Niat hati ingin mengkode nenek yang makan gorengan memakai garpu miliknya tapi apa daya malah terlihat seperti orang kesemutan. Iya, memang nenek-nenek. Nenek yang terlihat berumur delapan puluhan yang susah diajak bicara karena pendengarannya terganggu. Ada yang salah? Kalau iya salahkan kucing yang mengantar garpu ke nenek tersebut~

Setelah Midorima meminta tolong kepada seorang anak kecil untuk mengambilkan benda tersebut, ia mencuci garpu naas itu hingga tujuh kali ditambah dengan tanah dan sabun colek plus antiseptik untuk menghindari penularan penyakit osteoporosis(?). Baru saja ia mengambil segelas teh, ikomah sudah berkumandang. Dafuk, batinnya lalu menaruh gelas itu kembali dan masuk ke masjid untuk melaksanakan sholat maghrib.

*Skip*

Akhirnya Midorima dapat menikmati jatah takjil-nya yang tertunda setelah sholat maghrib dan memutuskan untuk tidak pulang dahulu, sekalian menunggu sholat terawih.

Sholat isya' dan sholat terawih berlangsung dengan khusyu' dan khidmat(?). Sebelum sholat tiga rakaat terakhir —atau yang biasa disebut dengan sholat witir— pak ustad selalu mengisinya dengan ceramah selama beberapa menit. Ada yang menanggapi dengan serius, ada yang cuek, ada yang tiduran, ada yang berbicara dengan sebelahnya bahkan ada juga yang keluar ke teras masjid. Seperti pemuda ramah lingkungan yang kita kenal ini.

Mengeluarkan ponsel flip dari balik sarung, ia memasang headset di telinga. Tak lama, ada nomer tak dikenal muncul di layar, membuat ponselnya bergetar-getar. Ditekanlah tombol answer.

"Moshi-moshi nanodayo."

/Ah, Shintarou? Lama tak berjumpa/

"Ini siapa?"

/Kau lupa? Kapten tim basket SMU Rakuzan. SMU yang paling terkenal dengan—/

"Ada perlu apa kau menelponku Akashi?"

/Menyela saat bicara itu tidak baik Shintarou~ *ckris*/

"Cepatlah, bila tidak perlu akan aku tutup."

/Memang terawih di tempatmu belum selesai?/

"Belum nanodayo. Oh lain kali saja ya Akashi, jaa."

*pik*

Di kediaman Akashi..

"Wow. Akhirnya ada yang rajin sholat juga sepertiku." Pemuda merah-pendek itu berujar narsis sambil meletakkan I-Phone-nya di ranjang dan ganti memeluk boneka hijau berbentuk kodok.

Kembali ke Midorima.

Midorima masih saja berada di teras masjid, padahal jamaah yang lain sudah berdiri dan siap untuk sholat kembali.

"Ck. Gara-gara Akashi aku jadi telat kan!" Ia misuh-misuh.

/Yak! Cancer ada di urutan nomer tujuh belas(?) hari ini. Hati-hatilah dengan Sagitarius yang akan membuat peruntunganmu semakin turun. Lucky item besok adalah~

*sound effect*

Serbet kotak-kotak warna merah jambu~ Jangan lupa membawanya ya!/

*pik*

"—jangan peralatan dapur lagi."

#The end 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Warning: Drabble, absurd, aneh, abal, gaje, humor garing gak garing basah gak basah, OOC, typo(s), dkk. No edited, post pake hape. Makasih udah RRFF :'3 Maaf kalo mengecewakan dan ga lucu TwT

Douzo~

Chap 5: Kise Ryouta

Tak terasa sudah dua puluh sembilan hari berpuasa, ini adalah puasa yang terakhir sebelum lebaran tiba. Kise Ryouta, model tercinta kita ini baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretan untuk iklan baju lebaran. Hari sudah sore, ia melirik ponsel touchscreen android-nya untuk sekedar mengetahui jam berapa sekarang.

05.29 P.M.

Tapi pandangannya tertuju pada gambar kotak surat yang di pojoknya ada angka 1. Pertanda ada satu pesan masuk, dibukalah pesan itu.

From: 08xxxxxxxxx

Lama tak jumpa Kise! Gue Aomine, Ace Touou yg plink ganteung bin eksotiz. Lo da acara gk sore ni!? Ngabu2rit yok! I'll be wait yu at garden! Jam 5an lah ya. Oh, ni nope gue yg bru, seve okay!

"... Ini dim pake sok english segala. Alay-nya juga masih nempel aja. Duh, dasar item jelek alay juga. Gak kayak aku-ssu." Gumam Kise narsis, ga ngaca kalo sendirinya juga alay kelas bandeng. Akhirnya pemuda kuning itu membalas.

To: 08xxxxxxxxx

Idiiih alay lu masih nempel ajj y Aominecchi?! Gak kayak aku-ssu~! (Г ` Δ `)Г Eh, btw dpet nope-ku dr manah? Σ( ' w ' )

Dan mereka pun berbalas pesan yang tidak akan author tulis karena tingkat ke-alay-an akut dapat merusak mata para reader sekalian.

Dengan segenap rasa senang plus penasaran yang ada, Kise melangkah sambil sesekali melayang ke taman tempat mereka janjian. Masih dengan baju koko berwarna putih-putih yang dikenakannya saat pemotretan, juga topi koboi cokelat dan juga kacamata hitam. Ia tidak perlu repot ganti baju, toh baju itu juga akan dibawa pulang sebagai hadiah dari sponsor.

Tak lama, pemuda kuning bertindik sebelah di telinga itu sampai di tempat tujuan. Menyapu sekitar, pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang lebih terlihat seperti om-om tengah duduk di bangku panjang bercat merah gelap di bawah pohon rimbun.

"Aominecchi~!" Kise menyapa dan mendekati pemuda itu yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan singkat. "O hisashiburi-ssu~!"

"Hisashiburi Kise. Kenapa kau memakai baju koko putih-putih gitu? Mau langsung ke masjid?"

"Bukan-ssu~ aku habis pemotretan, malas ganti. Lagipula baju ini nanti juga diberikan padaku sebagai hadiah dari sponsor." Tutur Kise panjang kali dalam lalu duduk di sebelah teman semasa SMP-nya itu. "Tumben ngajak ngabuburit?"

"Yaa kan ini hari terakhir puasa, lagipula Tetsu sudah mudik, jadi siapa lagi yang bisa kuajak. Masa' Midorima? Idiih ogah."

"Jadi.. aku cuma pelarian aja nih?"

"HEH?! B-bukannya gitu Kise, kita kan juga sudah lama tidak berdua.."

Blush.

"A-Aominecchi.. Jangan bikin malu dong-ssu! Kita kan udah lama—"

"Sssstt.. Aku di sini mengajakmu ngabuburit, bukan bertengkar."

Ehem. Ada yang ce-el-be-ka nih. Tinggalin yuk.

Oke, abaikan.

Beberapa lama mereka mengobrol, sampai cahaya matahari hanya tersisa di ufuk Barat. Sayup-sayup suara decitan kelelawar mulai terdengar. Adzan maghrib pun sebentar lagi akan berkumandang.

"Uh, Aominecchi maaf, aku harus segera ke masjid." Kise berujar sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Sedikit kecewa juga harus meninggalkan pemuda biru tua ini.

"Hm. Tak masalah.." Aomine mengendikkan bahu lalu Kise berbalik, "Jaa mata ashita ne Aominecchi~"

"Jaa. O-oi Kise!"

"Ada apa?" —berbalik lagi.

"I-itu.." Tunjuk Aomine ke celana panjang nan putih yang dikenakan Kise. "C-celanamu merah.."

"APA?!" Sontak sang pemilik melihat belakang celananya dengan gerak cepat. Benar saja, ternyata bagian belakang celana Kise, agak kebawah sedikit ada noda, berwarna merah gelap. "A-Aominecchi.."

"K-kau.. tidak mungkin kan?"

"A-aku.. HUWAAA AKU KELUAAR! AKU GAK BISA IKUT SHOLAT ID-SSU! HUWAAA!" Tangis Kise histeris karena dia kira sedang 'datang bulan' dan tidak bisa mengikuti sholat Id besok. "M-maaf Aominecchi aku harus pulang!" Pemuda itu berlari sambil menutupi bagian pantatnya dengan dua tangan ditambah mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca mirip orang kemalingan ayam.

Krik.

"...dia kan cowok? Cowok tidak bisa 'datang bulan' kan?" Aomine sweatdrop, menggaruk tengkuknya yang merinding. Mana mungkin ada lelaki yang kedatangan tamu bulanan? Kemudian ia menoleh ke tempat yang diduduki pemuda kuning tadi. Di situ ada sebuah kertas.

AWAS CAT BASAH

"Dasar baKise." Aomine malah tambah sweatdrop. Sebentar— ia menoleh lagi pada kertas tadi dengan gerak cepat. "APA?!"

Loading 1%

Loading 20%

Loading 77%

Loading 91%

Loading complete.

—teriakan susulan pun terdengar.

"KISEE TUNGGU AKUUU!"

#The end 


End file.
